


Remnants Of A Soul

by SylarEndLoxWalker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Professional Wrestling, RWBY, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker
Summary: When Summer Rose finds a small wolf faunus alone in the woods on one of her missions she decides to take him home with her and raise him, but the only people who know of the young faunus' existence are Ozpin, The Principle of Beacon Academy and Raven Branwen, Summer's Wife. After Summer's passing and Raven's return to the Branwen clan, Qrow Branwen, Raven's Brother, finds the young faunus alone in Summer's cabin. He takes the young faunus back to the house of Taiyang Xiao Long, the man who's been raising both of Summer and Raven's kids since Summer's passing. Now at the age of 18, Ulf has been selected by Ozpin to attend beacon academy, but it doesn't go well. only a few weeks after Ulf decides to join team JNPR and begins his classes does he get fed up with Team CRDL's racist behavior and decided to teach them a lesson during lunch, only he gets knocked out by Yang in an effort to stop the situation before it gets worse and awakens almost a week later to find that he's done more damage than he thought.





	1. First Day At Beacon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remnants of a soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391574) by Me. 



Qrow's P.O.V

It was 10 years ago, after Summer disappeared and the team split, I started taking riskier missions, Raven went back to our old tribe and Taiyang had 2 daughters to take care of, one of which looked exactly like summer. I had been searching through Summer's old cabin looking for anything of sentimental value, or at least i had been before i had spotted a 4 maybe 5 year old wolf faunus sleeping in Summer's room. That's how i met Ulf; a beaten wolf faunus that Summer was raising before she disappeared. There was also a small book written by Summer about anything she had learned about the small faunus. I gathered everything of sentimental value which was almost nothing; just a few small pieces of jewellery that had pictures or some kind of meaning to the team, stuffed them into my pockets and put the small wolf faunus on my back and made the long walk back to Tai's small cabin in patch. Now the kid just told me via scroll that he got accepted into Beacon academy meaning he's going to be going the same year Yang is so at least he'll know someone there, he also told me he's heading to see Ruby at the dust shop she frequents; the dust till dawn, so at least I'll know where they are for the next couple hours... boy was i about to be so wrong.

Ulf's P.O.V

Ruby and i were at the dust till dawn when some guys tried to rob it, we stopped them of course but the main bad guy Roman Torchwich escaped but on the plus side we got to see a huntress in combat, unfortunately now were sitting in an interrogation room waiting while the huntress gives us a lecture. Apparently we were waiting for Ozpin the director of Beacon academy.

Oz: Ruby Rose, you have, Silver eyes...

R: yeah?

I face palm at the interaction then slam my face into the table.

Oz: now then, where did you learn to do this?

He points to the video of Ruby and i fighting the robbers from earlier but the video was focused on Ruby.

R: at signal.

Oz: they taught you to use the most dangerous weapons in all of remnant.

R: well one teacher in particular.

Ozpin places a plate of cookies in front of Ruby and she immediately starts to inhale them like a vacuum.

Oz: well it's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow.

Ruby tries to talk with cookies stuffed into her mouth and i just smack her over the head.

R: heh heh, sorry, i said: that's my uncle crow!

And that conversation ended with Ozpin accepting Ruby into Beacon to which i started to choke on the cookies ozpin had given us.

U: WHAT?!?! JUST LIKE THAT???

Oz: which reminds me, M. Taurus what were you doing at the Dust till Dawn?

R, U: Taurus?

U: i think your confused, my last name is Rose, i'm Ulf Rose.

Oz: unfortunately, no I'm not, your original last name is Taurus, you were given the Rose name after Summer found you alone in the forest on one of her missions.

U: i was hoping you didn't know.

Oz: yes well, i was also the Principle at the time Ms. Rose was attending beacon, so i was the 1st person she told, I also gave her permission to raise you instead of sending you of to an orphanage.

I simply stare at the man in front of me, the man i now know is responsible for Summer raising me.

U: I, I don't know what to say.

Oz: you don't need to say anything, simply succeed in your classes and make Summer proud.

U: yes sir.

And like that we were let go with one thought on our mind's " Qrow and Tai are going to kill us "

~1st day at beacon~

Y: oh I can't believe my Little sister and brother are going to beacon with me!

We were currently trapped in a Xiao Long bear hug in an airship on our way to Beacon.

Ruby being to voice of 'stop the suffering' speaks for both of us when she says.

R: Pleashe Shtop.

Yang let's go of us and i quickly and quietly take off towards the front of the airship then climb until I'm on top of the airship and lay down while waiting for it to land. When it does i Leap of faith of the side into the water then climb up the wall that leads to the landing platform, when i get to the top I'm helped up by a very energetic girl with orange hair.

?: Hi who are you?

U: Rose, Ulf Rose

?: oooooh i like your name, I'm Nora and that's Ren.

She points to a guy with black hair with a single pink streak on the left side of his head. He also seemed to be wearing what almost looked like a green and white version of my stealth outfit only it didn't have a hood.

Re: what were you doing in the water?

U: i dove from the top of the airship into the water because I didn't want to wait for it to land.

N: ooh so your a risk taker eh?

Re: Nora.

N: oh, sorry, it's just that I've never seen anyone jump from an airship before and i was wondering if you could do it again?

Re: Nora, you know i love you. But you can't just ask people to do dangerous stuff like that.

U: actually...

My thoughts drift off as my eyes start to climb the side of Beacon tower.

N: YESYESYESYES!!!!! DOITDOITDOITDOIT!!!!!!

I take a quick glance at Ren and notice he has his hand in his head and is shaking it.

I'm just about to tell Nora I'll do it when i hear an explosion.

U: how about later, I'll catch up with y'all after initiation.

Re: that sounds like a good idea.

N: I hope you keep your promise, or I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!!

I wave them off and run towards the sound of the explosion.

R: I SAID I WAS SORRY PRINCESS!!!

I immediately crash into the ground when i hear what Ruby yelled.

?: it's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee heiress to the schnee dust company.

W: finally some recognition-

?: the same company recognized for it's controversial Labour forces and it's questionable business partners.

W: WHA- HOW DARE-

I stand back up and look at the 3 infront of me, the first is my sister Ruby, the 2nd is Weiss Schnee no introduction needed, the 3rd was someone i recognized from Adam's time in the white fang, Blake "Shadow" Belladonna, if the rumours in the White Fang are true i might be setting myself up for a fight here.

U: Now now, i do believe this is uncalled for, Ms. Schnee my sister said she was sorry. And Ruby, why did i have to rush here because i heard an explosion?

W: SHE IGNITED SOME OF MY DUST!!!!!

B: only because you waved it in her face.

U: that would explain it, Ms. Schnee the bottle of dust you waved around may have been cracked causing my sister to sneeze.

W: i guess but...i...wha?

Her eyes had lingered to my bag. My eyes widden as i realize what she might be looking at so i quickly turn around and pull my bag off of my back but freeze when i hear a piece of titanium hit the ground in front of the 3 others present.

U: Oum damnit.

W: your the wolf faunus that saved me from the White Fang during my presentation of Mirror Mirror in Atlas!

And there goes my cover.

U: yeah, that was me.

B: but that's a white fang mask. Why did you wear that while protecting a Schnee?

U: to show the world not all Faunus follow a war lord to obtain their "justice" and "rights".

R: Ulf? Why are you still wearing your stealth suit? There's no one to hide from here.

Oh, right.

I quickly ignite my copycat semblance which covers my body in flames as i feel the outfit i'm wearing change, as the flames die out, i hear 2 shocked gasps and then there's a sword being swung and next thing i know is i'm in the middle of a standoff with my sister, a Schnee and an old white fang member. Blake's sword is at my neck, Ruby's Crescent Rose is pointed at Blake's back and Weiss has her hand on the handle of her rapier while my hand is merely millimeters away from the SAA on my chest.

B: Who are you?

U: Ok, I'll tell you who i am just, calm down.

R: Please, back away from my brother!

U: Ruby.

R: yeah?

U: could you lower Crescent Rose? Because if you fire at her the bullet will tear through her and hit me.

R: oh, ok.

As Ruby was lowering Crescent Rose, Weiss' grip on her rapier got tighter.

U: My name's Ulf Rose, i was adopted by Summer Rose at the age of 4 after she found me beaten in the Forever Fall during one of her missions, my previous "father" decided to beat and torture me after his 1st accidental animal son left for the White Fang.

I could see Ruby starting to tear up at the mention of her missing mother and Weiss's knuckles went white from gripping her rapier too hard when i mentioned my "father".

B: what was your brother's name?

U: *sigh* Adam Taurus.

I could see her knuckles go white and her eyes distanced from the current situation, then anger spread across her face.

U: if you want him dead that badly then our thoughts are somewhat similar.

She lowered her sword and just looked at me with all seriousness.

B: I don't want him dead, i want him to be buried alive 20ft under in a box of spikes and hooks.

A smirk spread across my face.

U: But if you leave him alive he could eventually escape. Then again, that's 20 ft of dirt and stone so he would be digging for a while, plus my fist and a body bag would be waiting for him on the other side.

Everyone but Ruby gives me an odd look because of what i said.

R: guys, aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?

U: Oh Crap your right, we need to go!

we all started running towards the main hall of Beacon and ran over to Yang who was waving us over.

Y: HEY RUBY, ULF, I SAVED YOU GUYS SOME SPOTS!!!

R: YOU MEAN AFTER YOU LEFT ME AND I EXPLODED!!!

Y: woah, meltdown already sis?

U: no, she literally exploded. Apparently the youngest of the Schnee sisters is attending beacon this year with us. And she waved a cracked dust bottle in front of Ruby causing her to sneeze and ignite the dust.

Y: Schnee huh? I think i dated a Schnee at some point.

U: Winter? Her hot older sister?

W: YOU!?!?! YOUR THE BLONDE BRUT!?!?!

U: Yang what did you do?

Y: why do you assume i did something? Also did you just call her hot?

U: Your Taiyang's daughter. And i have no idea what your talking about.

Y: you make a very good point. And yes you do.

W: you dumped my sister?

Y: not my style, she was too obsessed with her Atlas military specialist work.

U: Freaking specialists think their so special.

W: it's in the name.

Y: you were so raised by uncle Qrow.

U: Hell yeah i was. Hey, here comes Ozpin.

And so Ozpin made his speech then Glynda told us the sleep in the ballroom and so we stored our weapons and changed into our sleepwear and walked into the ballroom where we laid our sleeping bags down and got ready to rest.

I laid down in my sleeping bag when my shoulder started to itch.

U: ah man.

I got out of my sleeping bag and started towards the washroom. Once i reached it i pulled my shirt off and looked at my right shoulder. 3 large red scars went from the front to the back of my shoulder. But what really caught my attention was that they now had a slight glow to them.

U: damn it, how could i neglect that for so long.

R: Ulf? I saw you run in here, did you forget about it again?

U: yeah, sorry Rubes.

R: it's ok, as long as no one sees us.

Ruby walked over to me and tilts her head to the left giving me a perfect view of her neck.

U: a-are y-you s-sure?

R: oh my Oum your stuttering.

She pushes me against the wall and smelling nothing but her blood i sink my teeth into the vein in her neck and start to taste her very sweet blood as it runs down my throught.

?: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

both of us quickly pull apart as we hear someone scream. We look towards the door but there's nothing there, we run to the door just to see a bit of yellow run around a corner. Me being the fastest i bolt in front of the person faster than light and as i turn around to face him he runs straight into me and lands on his butt.

?: ow.

Ruby runs around the corner, a trail of rose petals behind her as she sees the guy on the ground.

R: Jaune?

J: R-Ruby, uh hi?

R: was that you who screamed Jaune?

It was less a question more of a statement.

J: wha-? No i didn-

U: like a little girl?

J: but you were drinking her blood!

U: 4 maybe 5 years old!

He drops his head in shame.

R: Let's just go to bed.

We all walked back to our respective sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

PFFFFFT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Yeah right. As soon as i laid down Yang dropped in between us and started asking questions. I started to tune them out when Yang grabbed Ruby and started dragging her away to make friends.

I got up and decided to follow them when to my surprise Yang stops in front of none other than Blake Belladonna.

U: fuck me.

All 3 of us started talking to Blake when Yang and Ruby got into an argument.

B: is this normal?

U: unfortunately.

B: how do you put up with it?

U: you get used to it, somehow.

Suddenly the fight started getting very physical.

U: oh fuck a duck.

I grab my hunting knife out of my sheath and grab Yang by her hair putting the knife against her golden locks.

Y: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!

I notice Ruby about to celebrate her victory with a cookie when i decide to throw the hunting knife at it impaling it to the wall behind her. She looks at the cookie like i just murdered her best friend and then looks at me.

R: what did it ever do to you?

She looked like she was about to cry.

Y: Ha!

I instantly dig my teeth into Yang's arm and she yelps in shock and so does Blake.

B: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?

I yanked my teeth out of Yang's arm my mouth full of blood and looked towards Blake then i swallowed.

U: Ruby didn't fill me up. Jaune interrupted so i needed to top up.

B: top up of what? BLOOD?

U: Yeah. Why?

I heard a thump to my right and previously standing Weiss Schnee had collapsed.

Y: what happened to her?

B: maybe she passed out from shock.

R: shock of what?

B: oh, i don't know, maybe Ulf drinking Yang's blood?

R: pfft naw.

Y: that's a normal occurrence, she wouldn't be shocked by that would she? I mean, how does something like Ulf not reach the ears of a rich family like the Schnees?

U: Something?

Y: Sorry, someone.

U: that's more like it.

B: wait. What do you mean by normal occurrence?

Y: this happens all the time. Ulf has this Scar from a Grimm on his right shoulder that makes him have a thirst for blood so he needs to fill it up. The brighter it glows the more blood it needs.

U: Ozpin apparently already knew about it and knew this would happen at some point. I guess i've just been neglecting it with all the excitement about going to beacon with Yang and Ruby.

B: are you, Yang and Ruby related?

U: Ruby's mom adopted me after my father abandoned me, and Yang and Ruby are together.

B: so Ruby's like a foster sister and Yang's like a foster Step-sister?

R: yeah, basically.

U: Woah! Ruby and Yang aren't married yet so Yang's not my step-anything yet.

B: yet?

R: well we did plan on getting married after graduation.

Y: and, it'll be the best marriage EVER!!!!

Weiss had stopped being passed out and stomped over to us.

W: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP-!!!!!!

W,Y: OH NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!

R: oh my oum, guys she's right, people are trying to sleep.

W: oh so now your on my side.

R: i was always on your side.

Y: Hey! What's your problem with my si- girlfriend.

My eyes widened slightly.

W: She's a hazard to my health.

Oh thank oum she didn't hear that.

I turned to see Blake wide eyed staring at the 3 behind me.

U: of course you heard her mess up.

Blake looks at me with a questioning look then grabs the lantern beside her and blew out the fire in it plunging the room into darkness. Me being able to see in the dark led both Ruby and Yang to their beds, i then walked back over to Blake who was watching me the entire time. I sat down beside her and silently grabbed my SAA from my chest and held it tightly in my hand.

U: so what did you hear?

B: Ruby and Yang are sisters.

I slowly pushed the barrel of my SAA into her back and she flinches slightly.

U: that information doesn't get to anyone understand?

B: yeah, i should know how it feels to be mistreated for who or what i am.

U: really? You? But you look perfeeeeee... *gulp*

B: you think, I'm ... perfect?

U: well yeah you perfectly cute little Faunus you.

Her eyes widen to the size of footballs and then she looks at me and i see hell burning in her eyes.

B: How did you-?

I put my hand on her bow and i can feel her bow twitching with anger which is making her bow move.

I pat her head a few times.

U: unless your bow is alive i don't think it should twitch when your emotions change.

Her cheeks go a dark red as she quickly looks away.

U: i think Yang caught on as well so expect some cat based puns in the future.

B: puns?

U: it's a *yawn* Yang thing.

My eyes flutter shut as the fact that it's midnight catches up to me and i fall asleep.


	2. School Entrance Exam VIA Launch Pad

the sunlight in my face blinding me is nothing if not irritating so i sit up and look around. noticing that nobody is around i change into my casual clothing which is a black muscle shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

looking around again i soon realize why no one is around and i take off towards the lockers and get into my combat uniform and follow the tracker i put on Ruby and Yang.

U: OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAATE!!!!!!!

i finally reach Yang and Ruby just on time for Ozpin to tell us what is happening. Ruby looked absolutely destroyed when Ozpin told us the 1st person we make eye contact with was going to be our partner.

i started to adjust my gear and activated my copy-cat semblance and switched my appearance to that of my favorite video game character; Big Boss.

C: hey wolf boy, what are you freak?

my left eye twitched and i subconsciously activated Weiss' semblance summoning a pure white version of a sniper from the Metal Gear Solid; Quiet. suddenly Cardin had his hands in the air and Quiet has her Guilty Butterfly Sniper Rifle pointed at Cardin's back.

Everyone was suddenly staring straight at Quiet with shock except for Ruby and Yang who were used to her.

U: Quiet.

Quiet looks towards me with a questioning look.

U: He was talking to me not you.

Quiet looked back to Cardin and i heard her safety click off.

U: Quiet.

she looked back in my direction.

U: Stand Down.

i heard her saftey click back on and she backed away cloaking herself again.

everyone was staring at the area where Quiet had dissapeared from, except for Yang and Ruby.

R: we going yet?

Y: yeah, i wanna see some action today!

J: DID NEITHER OF YOU SEE THAT!?!?

R: What? Quiet?

Y: don't worry about her. the only reason you'd need to fear her is if you bully or injure Ulf. or as she calls him; Big Boss.

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at me.

J: your-?

U: Big Boss, Punished "Venom" Snake, John, Jack, Ulf "The Beast" Rose, the list goes on.

i had been about to explain that Big Boss was just a video game character but the pure awe in Jaune's eyes stopped me.

right before they're launched into the forest below, Yang puts on a pair of aviators and Ruby winks at me.

Jaune gets launched 2nd last and i can hear his screams fade off into the distance and right before i get launched i notice Ozpin simply take a sip from his coffee as he watches Jaune go flying.

i feel the plate under me pull down slightly right before i'm launched and then i feel my feet leave the platform and with a yell i activate my aura and launch myself off towards Yang who's using her gauntlets to launch herself as far as possible, i pass her with my back to the ground and my hands behind my head and she takes a cheap shot at me but i dodge it and blast off towards the abandon ruins where the relics were.

as soon as i saw the ruins i loosened my aura slightly and floated down to the ground.

U: Chess pieces?

i walked over to the semi circle of chess pieces and noticed that there was almost a full set, but instead of black and white the pieces were instead black and gold, 

a loud scream followed by "you monster" makes me turn and take a few quick steps towards the direction i came from but recognition quickly kicks in as i realize it was yang and that has me thinking someone took a pair of scissors to a part of yang's hair.

going back to the chess pieces, a quick inspection of the only Black, Red and White Queen piece quickly led to me realising that the Gold pieces were actually made out of gold and that the others were simply colored, i continued to inspect the area when branches moving behind me made me jump into a nearby tree and watch as Yang and Blake walked out of some bushes on a small hill infront of the relics.

Yang and Blake both paused

Y: think this is it?

Blake, instead of answering starts walking towards the relics.

as they both started inspecting the "relics" they started talking.

B: chess pieces?

Y: some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the 1st ones here.

B: well....I guess we should pick one.

Y: hmmm, How about a cute little pony?

B: sure.

they both pick up a gold knight piece each and walk towards the center of the semi circle of relics.

Y: well that wasn't so hard.

B: well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.

suddenly the loud and yet very girly shriek belonging to one Jaune Arc fills the air and i jump down from the tree and land on top of the archway behind the relics.

Y: Some girl's in trouble, Blake did you hear that, what should we do?

I noticed that Blake was busy staring straight up when i heard an all too familiar person yell.

R: HEADS UP!!!!

i looked up to see Ruby plumeting towards the ground at an alarming rate. but her scream wasn't the only one i could hear as Jaune cut off Ruby's desent by sending the both of them crashing into a tree.

B: did your sister just fall from the sky?

Y: I-

off in the distance i hear some trees falling and the sound of an Ursa growling as it crashes through the treeline but suddenly crashes to the ground as the 2 people I 1st met here jumped off it...well Nora jumped off it complaining about how it was broken, Ren just stumbled out from behind it as if he had been chasing Nora and the Ursa.

Nora quickly blasted over to the relics so fast i almost didn't see her and aparrently Ren hadn't because he was looking around for her.

Nora picked up one of the Gold Rook pieces and started signing i'm queen of the castle while making diffrent poses but was cut off by Ren yelling her name.

N: hehehe, Coming Ren!

B: did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Y: I-

Suddenly a massive chrash was heard as Phyrra Nikos was running towards us with a giant Death Stalker on her tail.

P: Jaune!

Ruby suddenly jumped down from the tree her and jaune were stuck in and ran over to Yang.

Y: Ruby!

R: Yang!

as the 2 of them were about to hug each other Nora suddenly appeared inbetween them

N: Nora!

B: Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?

suddenly an explosion blew up behind Yang launching me off my arch and i crashed into the ground.

Y: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, COULD EVEYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?!?!?

Ren slowly walks over to everyone else and Ruby taps Yang's shoulder.

R: um...Yang?

Yang drops her head and her arms become limp at her sides in defeat. meanwhile a couple hundred feet above us Weiss is holding on to the claw of a Nevermore that's flying around above us.

W: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?!?!?

R: i said jump.

B: she's gonna fall.

R: she'll be fine.

Re: she's falling.

as Weiss was falling Jaune jumped out of a tree and caught her mid air but the 2 fell further. Jaune landing on his stomach and Weiss landing on jaune's back as Phyrra got chased by the death stalker in the distance. 

W: my hero.

J: my back.

the death stalker didn't chase her for long however as Phyrra got launched towards us and i jumped infront of everyone and caught her.

Y: Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together.

R: not if i can help it!

Ruby took off towards the death stalker at full speed.

Y: Ruby wait!

Ruby took out Cresent Rose and tried to attack the Death Stalker but her attack was blocked and she was pushed back a few feet.

R: d-do-don't worry, i'm fine.

Ruby turned and started taking shots at the death stalker but it wasn't working so she decided to run back to us as Yang and I started running to her

Y: RUBY!!!

the nevermore started moving towards Ruby and shot a bunch of it's razor sharp feathers at ruby and one of them got caught on Ruby's hood/cape, 4 of them trapped Yang and 2 of them empalled me in the chest.

U: Oum damnit!

i ripped out the 2 feathers leaving 2 gaping holes in my chest emitting black smoke from the wounds like a dead Grimm and small flames in the palms of my hands that fade as fast as they appeared.

the 2 holes in my chest slowly started healing as i once again took off after Ruby but at a extremely slower pace.

Y: Ruby get out of there!

R: I'm Trying!

the death stalker was about to stab Ruby

Y: Ruby-

Something blast past me making the 2 not so healed holes in my chest hurt more from the massive amounts of wind that were literally going through my body.

i heard ice form and weiss' voice.

W: you are so childish.

i looked over to Ruby to see that ice had formed around the death stalker's stinger which by the way was a few inches from Ruby's face.

R: Weiss?

i got up from my position on the ground, black smoke still pouring out of my back and chest as i made it over to Ruby and Weiss.

W: and dimwitted, and hyperactive. and don't even get me started on your fighting style. but i suppose, i can be a bit...difficult.

i slowly walked over to Weiss and Ruby and collapsed to the ground, breathing being very difficult with my still healing lungs.

R: Ulf!

Ruby ran over to me at the same time Yang ran over to us. Yang pulled me up over her shoulders so that my arms were hanging over her left shoulder and my legs were hanging over her right shoulder. She had a leg and arm in each hand

Y: let's go, that ice won't hold for long.

the 3 of them started running Weiss using her Glyphs, Ruby using her Cresent Rose and Yang running with me on her back.

P: is he all right?

U: 'm fine.

Jaune points to the Nevermore who was turning around and once again heading towards us.

J: guys, that thing's circling back. what are we gonna do?

W: look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right infront of us.

R: she's right, our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs there's no point in fighting these things.

J: Run and live? that is an idea i can get behind.

everyone grabs a chess piece while i feel for mine in my pocket, just as i felt it the ice holding the Deathstalker started to crack

Re: it's time we left.

R: right, let's go.

everyone took off as Yang stood staring at Ruby leading everyone.

B: what is it?

Y: nothing.

we all take off and catch up with the others who are running towards the cliff but when we almost reached the cliff the nevermore circled us and we all hide behind some pillars as the nevermore landed ontop of a large ruin infront of the cliffs.

Y: Well that's great!

Yang put me down and layed me down against the pillar since my chest had finished healing.

i stood up and jump started my aura which cover my body, well most of it anyways, my right shoulder is the only part of my body with a piece of armour on it because i have a very weak shoulder and my aura for some reason won't cover my shoulder and every time i try it breaks my shoulder.

the death stalker breaks through the tree line behind us with a crash tossing trees aside making a break for our position. 

J: oh man RUN!!!

all of us start making a break for the cliffs

Re: Nora distract it!

Nora runs out into the open and the Nevermore fires more of its feathers at her but she dodges them and starts firing grenades at the nevermore wich only pisses it off as it starts to fly around the ruin as we all start running towards it, but the Deathstalker sneaks up on Nora and goes to hit her but Blake and Ren block it while Weiss grabs Nora using her glyphs.

i take a jump and land ontop of the cliff as i start charging one of my aura blasts.

half way through charching my attack the Nevermore crashes through the bridge seperating us.

Weiss, Jaune, Ruby, Yang and Nora on one side, and Phyrra, Ren and Blake on the other.

Electricity starts to emmenate from my hands and shock random parts of the ground, Yang realizing what i'm doing tells everyone to get to cover and i start the final stages of my attack.

U: FINAAAAAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a large burst of energy shot out from infront of my hands completely engulfing the 2 Grimm infront of us and most of the ruins.

~Timeskip~

O: Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. from this day forward you will be working together as team CRDL (Cardinal) lead by, Cardin Winchester.

Jaune, Pyhrra, Nora and Ren started walking towards the podium as Ozpin called their names.

O: Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyhrra Nikos and Nora Valkyrie the 4 of you collected the Gold Rook pieces, from here on out you will hereby be known as JNPR (Juniper) led by, Jaune Arc.

J: led by? Wha-?

O: congradulations young man.

Nora hugges Ren comming very close to his face and Ren backs away slowly and Pyhrra punches Jaunes shoulder "lightly" and knocks him on his ass as everyone starts laughing.

they walked off the podium as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake waked onto it.

Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. you 4 picked the gold knight pieces, together you shall be known as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by, Ruby Rose.

yang imideatly hugs Ruby stating how proud she is of her as i walk up onto the podium.

O: Ulf Rose, you picked the Grimm Queen piece, given your abilities and state of mind, for one time and one time only, i am allowing you AND Quiet to pick which team you want to be on.

multiple eyes widdened including Glynda's and my own as Ozpin finished his scentence.

G: Ozpin you never use the Grimm Queen piece. Why use it now?

O: for simple reasons, Ulf if you may?

he's pointing to my left arm. what does he want me to- oh.

I pull my katana out from it's sheath on my back and slice my left arm off.

everyone stares shocked but Ruby, Yang and Quiet were just smirking as my shoulder was engulfed in a jet black smoke just like a grimm when it dies and i use my right arm to grab my left arm off the ground and re-attach it and as soon as my arm made contact with my shoulder it reconnected automatically rebuilding the part my katana had cut through.

many people had shocked expressions when i started to move my arm and spin my SAA in it as if it hadn't been sitting on the ground not 3 seconds ago I suddenly pulled a second SAA out off thin air and started spinning that one as well.

I launched both into the air then caught the first putting it back into my sheath on my chest and de-materialized the other.

I had a smug grin on my face.

U: JNPR

Multiple jaws dropped.

U: I want to join team JNPR.


	3. 1st day of learning featuring Team JNPUR

~3rd Person P.O.V~

 

N: UP AND ATOM SLEEPY HEADS!!!!!!!

J,U: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

2 thumps are heard as both Ulf and Jaune fall out of their beds after being suddenly awoken. Ulf quickly reaching for his King's Regalia pulling the sword from the axe blade wings and pointing it at Nora. While Jaune just struggles to get out of his blankets eventually giving up and just laying down with a sigh.

Ulf, realizing that there's no threat, slides his sword/axe handle back in between it's wings/axe blades and yanks Jaune out of his blankets setting him down on his feet.

J: thanks.

U: no problem.

R: i hope you all like pancakes because if you don't you can blame Nora.

N: what? Come on Ren, Who doesn't like pancakes?

She starts to glare at Jaune and Ulf.

J: why do i suddenly have the urge to swallow 20 pancakes?

U: it's probably because if you don't Nora'll break your legs.

Nora then looks at Ulf and Jaune extremely creepily and with the creepiest voice ever says.

N: I Hope They're Delicious.

R: ignore her, she's obsessed with pancakes.

J: I don't think i can ignore a threat to my health.

R: Ulf, what would you like on your pancakes?

U: what can you put on it?

R: Nora once wanted anchovies on her pancakes, i can put anything in them.

U: anchovies?

N: yeeeaaah that ended up being a terrible idea.

R: actually it was the worst idea you ever made, you sat in front of a toilet for a week throwing up your entire stomach.

N: anyways.

U: apple cinnamon and honey pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

R: ok, and Jaune?

J: I'll just take classic chocolate chip.

N: my favorite.

R: alright.

 

~Ulf's P.O.V~

 

Ren walked into the kitchen to make the pancakes and I turn towards Nora.

U: where's Pyrrha?

N: Don't worry she already ate, she went out for a jog around campus.

The dorm door opens and Pyrrha walks in.

U: speak of the devil and she shall appear.

P: hello everyone.

U: hey Pyrrha.

P: oh, Ulf your awake?

U: yeah, Nora woke Jaune and i up.

P: oh, ok then, do you know where Jaune is?

J: pancakes are ready.

U: with Ren and the pancakes.

All of us, except for Pyrrha sit down at the kitchen table to eat our pancakes.

Nora starts talking with her mouth full.

N: whu ho ou hink he odhers ah ouing.

U: translation?

R: she wants to know what you think the others are doing.

U: Sleeping.

J: Sleeping.

P: Something involving power tools.

J: what?

P: i was just walking in and i could hear drills and hammers.

U: huh, maybe they were making bunk beds?

J: bunk beds?

U: yeah, my Uncle Qrow had a team room with 4 beds, but none of their stuff fit into the room so they stacked the beds.

P: isn't that dangerous?

U: pfft. nah.

We all finish our pancakes and Ren and I are washing the dishes when we hear Weiss yell.

W: Did you say 9:00!?!?

W: IT'S 8:55 YOU DOLT!!!

We hear RWBY's door slam open and the sound of foot steps running down the hall.

We all poke our heads out of our door and see team RWBY run out of their dorm one after the other and as Ruby runs by she yells.

Ru: we're gonna be late for class.

J: class?

We all fall out into the hallway on top of each other.

U: classes start in 5 minutes.

J: To class!

They all get up and take off after team RWBY while i head back inside to grab my 2 hidden blades. ( Left arm: Ezio's blade+ hidden gun, Right arm: Connor's rotating/detachable blade) i then wait 4 minutes before taking off towards my 1st class and sitting in my spot beside Jaune a millisecond before the bell rings.

U: ok, cut that one a little close.

J: Wahh!

Jaune falls out of his seat shocked by my sudden presence beside him.

U: this is the second time this happens. Seriously, I'm not that scary am i?

Classes start and for the most part every note for almost every class in beacon is now etched into my brain for study.

N: finally sleep.

R: Nora, we didn't even do anything today.

U: she's bored man, that exhausts a person.

N: see, he gets it!

P: well, good night everyone.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune all get into their respective beds while Ren's taking his shower and i sit on the edge of my bed.

I hear the shower stop and Ren steps out of the bathroom, my head snaps up towards Ren who only has a towel around his waist.

I make a slight choking noise.

R: Ulf, your still awake?

U: yeah.

My head drops back down so that I'm staring at my feet.

Ren sits down beside me. (with a pair of PJ'S on, to my relief)

R: what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you.

U: it's my sisters, I'm just worried you know. Yang's a thrill seeker, I'm scared that she won't get enough out of being in beacon and that she'll end up dropping out. And Ruby, she's never seen anything bad in her life aside from her mom passing away, I'm scared that this will break her and I'll never see my little sister again.

R: yeah, if Nora wasn't as prone to destruction as she was, i would probably be as worried as you were.

U: heh, yeah.

My scroll vibrates in my pocket and i pull it out.

U: let me take this?

R: go ahead.

I walk out of our dorm and into the hallway and go to answer my scroll when i realize that the vibrating isn't coming from my scroll, i then go into my right pocket and find a scroll there with the ID Empress on it, i decide against my better judgement and answer.

U: 'ello?

?: Ulf Rose? I'm in need of something.

U: what can i do for you?

?: meet me a Beacon's landing pad. I have a proposition.

U: alright then, moving out.

I hang up and start walking towards the hallway window. I unlock it and jump out landing on the grass and perform a judo roll to use up my momentum.

U: alright, airfield here i come.

I start walking towards the airfield and notice someone standing on it looking out towards the water.

I climb around the edge of the air field and climb on top of one of the light posts that are on and decide to try and get a good look at who I'm looking at. They're wearing a white and blue long coat and they have long white hair, they also have a sword on their hip.

Somebody walks up behind the person and they turn around.

B: Winter? What is this about?

Blake Belladonna and Winter Schnee together, in the same place? Not ripping each other's throughts out?

W: I've decided to get inside help, we need someone who knows what's going on.

B: i thought this was our operation, why do we need inside help?

W: because I've run out of options Shadow.

Blake seems to stiffen and without trying to look suspicious takes a looks around her.

B: yes well i don't see how you could run out of options Empress.

W: like i said, we need inside help.

B: and what makes you sure this person will help?

W: aw come on wittle kitty, don't you trust me?

Oh this is going in my blackmail file. ^_^

B: at this moment? No, not really. You know what? Fine, who is it?

I pick that moment to jump down from my position on the light and land on the ground.

U: isn't it a bit late to be out at this time Ms. Belladonna?

B: who are you?

Once again her sword is pointed at me.

W: really? The thick accent didn't give it away?

B: wha? Ulf?!?

U: of course.

B: and how is this inside help?

U: ok, I'm going to stop both of you there. By inside help I'm guessing you want info on Ozpin's inner circle, am i right?

B: what? how did you?

W: like i said, inside help.


	4. New Memories, Semblance Explained

U: so, you want info a bout Ozpin's inner circle; about the maidens and what's actually happening in Remenant.

B: and how would you know that?

U: my semblance. if i make physical contact with someone. i can take on their appearance. but i can also gain their memories, their semblance, their skills, and their weapons.

B: wait. so you've gotten into Ozpin's memories?

U: no. of course not. if i did i wouldn't be here. i would have all of my answers by now. He's too guarded. i can't even get it by shaking his hands because he wears gloves around me.

B: then who?

U: My mom; Summer Rose, My uncle; Qrow Branwen, And his Sister; Raven Branwen.

B: members of the inner circle.

U: not all of them. Raven was against Ozpin and still is. That's why she left us behind and disappeared. Yang's trying to track her down, but i've been delaying her, throwing her off of Raven's path. I have Raven's memories but not her current memories. i obtain the memories of a person up until the point where i touch them. i need to touch them again for updated memories, and since i haven't seen Raven since i was 5 and she took off. well, you get the idea.

Wi: but, with Qrow training Ruby, you've been getting almost daily updates on any info he gets, but since Ozpin sent him on a mission, you've been lagging behind, right?

U: yeah.

Wi: well then, i guess we could help each other. Ozpin has recently allowed General Ironwood into his inner circle.

U: WHAT!?!?!? What the hell was he thinking? nothing goes right when military personnel get involved with anything.

Wi: at 1st i thought the same thing. but with me now The General's second in command, i can listen in on conversations he has without seeming suspicious, and most times he forgets i'm with him and he even has talks with Ozpin while i'm in the room.

U: so this is a win/lose situation. the General will be a nuisance but not big enough to worry about. at least not yet. but it's a win because your inside with him most times during his well "Meetings"

Wi: exactly.

U: although, i'd like to verify your claims.

before either of them react i rush both of them grabbing both of their wrists and letting go as soon as my hands ignite in flames.

Blake pulls Gambol Shroud from her sheath only to turn and see straight through me.

man i love Mom's cloak.

B: what the hell?

Wi: he just wanted the info. he used us!

U: not entirely.

i turn off the invisibility on Summer's cloak revealing me in my casual outfit but with Summer's cloak on.

Wi: why did you do that then?

U: like i said, i wanted to make sure you weren't lying, i've had quite a few people lie to me, i wanted to make sure you, weren't.

B: and the fire?

U: my semblance showing itself. why do you think i catch fire every time i change outfits?

B: well at least that makes sense now.

Wi: and? are we telling the truth?

U: yeah.

Wi: so, you up for some espionage?

U: yeah, and be careful. because well, it's not like anyone else needs to know about this.

with that i turn and start walking back towards the dorms leaving the 2 behind. although i did place a tracker on both Winter and Blake when i for their wrists for safe measure.

although it being late at night and being so far away from my stuff doesn't work in my favor, halfway back to the dorms in front of the statue in the courtyard i drop to my knees shaking like a phone on vibrate. trying to figure out what was going on, i remember the date and it finally clicks as to why i'm shaking and suddenly felling like i might pass out from a heat stroke.

U: n-no not that. I thought i had more time. damn it, why now? why'd i have to go into heat now? and all of my suppressants are back in my room, stupid stupid stupid.

i slowly get back to my feet and stagger my way back to the team JNPUR dorm slowly opening the door slowly stepping inside with my entire body shaking.

J: Ulf? why are you still awake? And, why are you shaking?

aw crapbaskets.


	5. Midnight Explanation, Embarrassing Problems

~Ulf's P.O.V~

 

J: Ulf, Seriously. Why are you awake at this time?

U: sorry jaune, a meeting with someone took longer than expected.

J: and the shaking?

U: it's kind of a personal problem, could you grab my bag, it's under my bed, the pouch on the front has a bottle in it, could you grab it for me?

J: yeah, sure.

Jaune walked into my room and came back out with the bottle.

J: do you mind if i ask a question?

U: you just did?

J: another one?

U: you just did that.

J: i'm gonna ask another question.

U: sure.

J: Why do you have Faunus Heat suppressants?

all the shaking in my body stopped as i slowly turned to look at the bottle Jaune was handing me.

J: did i say something wrong?

U: how do you know what those are?

J: i grew up with 7 sisters, some of them were faunus.

U: o-oh.

i embarrassingly took the bottle from Jaune and grabbed a few pills from inside while Jaune grabbed me a glass of water. unfortunately neither the water cooler nor the sink are exactly the quietest things in the dorms, so when Ren walked into the room with a confused look on his face seeing me slumped in the corner holding a bottle of pills and Jaune handing me a glass of water. well, he knew exactly what was going on. and i mean exactly.

R: Ulf? did you go into heat?

both Jaune and i got scared out of our lives when we suddenly heard Ren talking to us from the hallway and we both jumped to our feet and looked at him.

U,J: YOU KNEW!?!?!?!

both Jaune and i stared at Ren in shock then Jaune stared at me in shock.

J: YOU DIDN'T?!?!?!?

U: How did you know i was in heat?

R: it wasn't exactly hard to figure out your gender. you tend to swing your hips when you walk, and when you're looking for something on all four you tend to swing your hips like your trying to wag an invisible tail, and you tend to flip your hair a lot. There's also-

i instinctively tucked my hair behind my ears to keep it out of my face.

R: -that. to be honest, at first when i asked Nora about you she thought you were a reverse trap whatever that means.

U: it means a girl that dresses as a guy.

J: so then normal traps are-

U: guys who dress as girls yeah.

J: wouldn't you be able to tell the difference?

U: without pulling their pants down? no, not really. and trust me. I've tried.

R: you tried pulling their pants down?

U: WHAT???? NO!!!!!! i tried to tell the difference!!!!!

J: oh, ok. that makes more sense.

U: of course it does, why would i go around pantsing people? i'd probably land me in jail.

J: good point.

U: and Ren? Nora's partially correct.

R: about what?

U: me being a reverse trap.

J: how can she be partially right?

U: well because, uh... I-

P: He's a Hermaphrodite.

both Jaune and i jump when we hear pyrrha answer for me.

J: P-Pyrrha?

U: when did you wake up?

P: in all honesty? i couldn't sleep. Ulf you'd been gone for so long i thought something had happened. i was worried you had ran away or something.

U: i-, no. nothing like that, just a talk with someone had taken longer than i thought.

P: that's good to know. but i am right about the Hermaphrodite thing right?

U: yeah, that'd be right.

I undo the top couple buttons of my outfit and show them the bandages that are wrapped around my chest to flatten it.

P: uh, male pronouns are still fine right?

U: yeah, if i wanted to be called a girl i'd dress like one.

R: with that out of the way, i think it's about time we all got some rest.

J: done.

as Jaune says that he drops onto his bed, sleeping before he even hits his pillow.

P: well there's that, off we go i guess.

the 3 of us get into our respective beds and fall asleep with little to no effort. although not all of us sleep through the night peacefully.


	6. Ulf Looses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulf's had all he can stand of Cardin Winchester and his actions towards Faunus, so when he finds him bullying a rabbit faunus in the cafeteria, all hell breaks loose.

It's been a few weeks since our 1st day at beacon academy, a few people have gotten weary of my speed, it's one of my favorite things to use in a fight. aside from my bracers of course, but we'll get back to that.

I was in the middle of chatting up a lively conversation with Nora about who would win in a arm wrestling match when the lights had gone out and the fight between Jaune and cardin had started, it didn't last long, he'd lost by having his aura depleted, and the class had ended when Glynda had finished pointing out that he should have switched to a defensive strategy.

Lunch had started and Nora had started talking about this story she apparently twisted like a piece of paper because Ren had to keep correcting her. although i don't think Jaune was listening.

P: Jaune? Are you ok?

Jaune sits there for a few more seconds picking at his food when he finally realizes were all looking at him.

J: huh? oh, yeah. Why? 

Jaune seems to look away dejectedly as if he was hiding something.

R: it's just because you seem a little...not ok.

J: uh, guys, i'm fine, seriously, look.

Jaune puts a smile on his face and make a thumbs up with the hand that's holding his fork but it's not hard to tell that his smile is fake.

i can hear Cardin laughing in the background and my attention turns to CDNL who's mocking a rabbit faunus and seems to have her surrounded. my attention isn't on Jaune anymore as i stand and walk to the end of the seats opposite the direction that CDNL's sitting. i go to leave the cafeteria when i hear the rabbit faunus yell.

?: Ow! That hurts!

Spinning around i see Cardin pulling on the rabbit faunus' left ear.

my right eye twitches, and i burn my school uniform into my combat outfit.

I let out a battle cry as multiple people step out of my way, i take one step forwards then i send myself shooting into Cardin's midsection at mach 1 launching him away from the faunus and into the opposite wall.

quite a few people jump at the impact of cardin hitting the wall but most are staring at the white cone i had created mid run as a sign of breaking the sound barrier. i was still locked with Cardin and the rest of CDNL had decided to attack me but i easily broke all of their right arms slowly making my way towards Cardin letting out a few growls when people got too close to me, the glow on my right shoulder from the scars were glowing so brightly you could see them through my clothes and under the titanium shoulder pad i had on.

when i reached Cardin who was still trying to compose himself i grabbed him by the neck and held him above me at arms length squeezing very tightly, when his face started to turn red Glynda burst into the room.

G: Mr Rose what do you think you are doing!?!?!?!?

i turn my head slightly to see Glynda in my peripheral, she's pretty angry.

turning back to Cardin i can tell he's almost out, taking my chance i slam him into the ground in a chokeslam breaking the ground beneath him and causing his aura to completely shatter and for him to cough up blood.

Yang runs over to me immediately slamming her right Ember Celica into my face with it's full shotgun power force knocking me out cold upon impact.

 

~ 2 days later~

 

U: argh, my head. wha? what the hell?

as i tried to rub my head from the pain it was in i had realised i was strapped down.

U: What the heaaaooooww god damn it my fucking head!!!

O: young man, i believe i told you Summer wanted you to succeed in my school.

U: what? which class am i failing?

O: all of them, you've been expelled.

my eyes widened and my heart dropped.

U: what?

O: you've been expelled and kicked out of Beacon for nearly killing a fellow student.

U: the hell are you talking about?

O: 2 days ago you nearly beat and choked Cardin Winchester to death in the cafeteria.

U: oh, i thought you were talking about someone else. well, it was somewhat worth it.

O: and how exactly is nearly killing someone worth being kicked out of Beacon?

U: i'm not sure if you noticed but Cardin's the biggest bully in the school, he's been bullying faunus and humans alike since he enrolled, he a clear and blatant racist and has proven that point over and over by physically abusing his fellow classmates.

O: and yet, you are being expelled and removed from Beacon Academy and will never be able to take Hunter training nor will you ever be able to become a hunter.

my heart dropped even further.

O: is what i would have said if i didn't agree with your explanation of Cardin's character. i was simply waiting for someone to defy Cardin, although from the amount of force you used, which to be clear i do not agree with, i waited too long.

my expression changed to one of confusion.

O: you will be aloud to remain in Beacon and continue your Huntsman training however, i have called General Ironwood and talked to him about the situation and we came to a conclusion. Your weapons as well as your combat outfit are to remain in your locker unless needed, you are to leave your hood off at all times on academy property, your abilities are to be used only during combat. and to make sure all of this remains enforced, each teacher in this school has been given these rules and we are also having someone supervise you on your off time.

U: can't my team already do that?

O: they would be able to yes, if you were still a part of team JNPR.

U: your making me a one man team!?!?

O: your only team member will be the supervisor we are giving you. you will have very scheduled contact with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

U: what? but my sisters are on Team RWBY.

O: and your parents have been notified of this incident as well as the restrains that are being put on you, Taiyang will be expecting a call from you, and so will Qrow.

my heart couldn't sink any further, this was the bottom. i was being seperated from my team and my sisters, there was no way this could get worse, absolutely none.

O: and until you can learn to keep yourself under control you will not be allowed to empower your Grimm powers.

my eyes widened in fear.

U: you- YOUR GOING TO STARVE ME!?!?!?!?!?!?

O: until you can control your powers, unfortunately yes. i don't like it but it's one of the conditions Ironwood gave me while we discussed this with the counsule. now if you don't mind, i'd like to introduce the supervisor we've given you. she was recommended by Ironwood himself, M.Rose your supervisor will be specialist Winter Schnee.

as Ozpin said those words i almost cried for joy.

Winter walked into the room and nodded to Ozpin who walked out the door. after the door closed she slumped into a chair near my bed and sighed to herself.

U: Winter?

Winter looked up towards me then realised what i wanted. she stood and undid the restraints holding me to the bed.

sitting up i looked to winter slightly fearfully but she waved me off.

W: it's nothing you did, it's just that i simply can fathom the nerve of Ironwood, starving a child, what kind of monster is he?

U: one we'll-

i take one quick run around the room then nod to myself.

W: what?

U: checking for bugs, never know with Ozpin and Ironwood.

W: of course.

quickly pulling my outfit back on from where it was sitting at the edge of my medical bed i can't help but notice the hood has been forcefully removed.

U: son of a- ugh, screw it.

i burned the outfit replacing it with my casual black muscle shirt and dark grey dress pants ignoring the comment i can almost hear Winter making about the odd style of the outfit.

i open the door and Winter walks through it with me following close behind her, she has her hands behind her back and she's stood straight seemingly profesional but one look at her eyes shows she hates the posture. i guess that's what happens when your raised by Jacques Schnee.

we stop at a bullhead and Winter boards it 1st. when i don't follow she gives me a questioning look. i simply shrug and climb into the bullhead laying across 3 or 4 seats and close my eyes to get some rest. unfortunately the bumpiness of the ride doesn't give me that luxury and i pull out my scroll to get the call with Tai and Qrow over and done with.

Tai picks up almost instantly and all i hear from the other side is silence.

U: Tai?

T: What were you thinking?

U: i was thinking that i was standing up for my race, people like Cardin and Jacques need to learn that faunus are people too.

T: so you almost kill a fellow student!?

U: He was gonna rip the poor girl's ears off!

T: that's not an excuse for almost killing someone, you can't use self defense either because you started it!

U: i didn't kill him and i wasn't going to! why do people keep saying i almost killed him!?!? all i did was chokeslam him!

T: you don't know?

U: DON'T KNOW WHAT??? I'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR THE PAST DAY BECAUSE YANG KNOCKED ME OUT!!!!

T: So you don't-? Cardin Winchester is in critical condition, broken ribs, collapsed lung, spinal injury, a broken leg, and the rest of team CRDL each have a broken arm, Yang has bruises all over her arms and back, ruby had a light cut down her back across her spine, Blake had cuts along both of her arms, Nora had multiple broken ribs, Ren had his left leg broken, and Jaune had his nose, left leg and right arm broken.

i almost dropped my phone.

T: Ulf? Ulf are you there?

 

~Taiyang's P.O.V~

 

not being able to hear Ulf had usually never been a good thing, even during games of hide and seek we'd be able to hear him doing something, at this moment i couldn't even hear him breathing. which was bad. really bad.

i was about to call out to him again when i started to hear sobbing.

T: Ulf?

the sobbing burst out into full out bawlling and i swear i heard someone drop their phone. which i had to assume was Ulf dropping his phone. i could still hear the bawling but it was starting to calm down, trying to hear what was going on i could hear someone talking to Ulf but i couldn't hear what was being said.

after almost 3 minutes the crying had stopped and someone picked up the phone.

I quickly moved my ear away from the speaker then shortly after became embarrassed when i realized the person on the other end couldn't see me trying to hear the conversation better.

W: um, excuse me this is Specialist Winter Schnee, may i ask who this is?

T: of course, my name's Taiyang Xiao-Long. I'm one of Ulf's caretakers.

W: caretaker?

T: well i guess i'd be more of his father but i think that role would technically be shared between Qrow and I.

W: your last name seemed familiar, I believe I've heard it before.

T: yes, that'd be because my daughter Yang Xiao-Long was one of the people that was injured by Ulf.

W: well that's quite the complication. Might I ask why it is Ulf had suddenly collapsed into a fit of tears?

T: apparently he didn't know the extent of the harm he did at beacon, I let him know what happened.

W: what? How did he not know?

Suddenly remembering an incident when he was younger I hopped it hadn't been the case.

T: Ms Schnee, in the report of the incident, was there any mention of Ulf getting hit in the head?

W: uh, yes actually, your daughter punched him in the forehead after he chokeslammed Cardin into the ground.

T: damn it. That's why.

W: I'm afraid I don't follow.

T: the punch Yang threw knocked out Ulf and his anger about Cardin bullying that faunus girl fueled his Grimm powers and it took control of his body until he ran out of energy and no one else was attacking him.

W: so he didn't know about anything after Ms Xiao-Long had punched him?

T: no he didn't.

W: that would explain it. Why he burst into tears I mean.

T: yeah it would. I-is he ok?

W: he's cried himself to sleep, the rest will do him some good.

T: yeah, god only knows what his friends and sisters are gonna do when he gets back.

W: I could imagine, if they thought he was conscious when he attacked them, it won't end well. I'll send word to Ozpin to explain the situation.

T: when you talk to him, tell him I mentioned the Mackre Incident.

W: I will. And mister Xiao-Long?

T: yeah?

W: I'd like to let you know that I'll be the person supervising M.Rose during his off time. I'd also like to let you know that Ironwood plans to starve him of blood until Ulf gets his Grimm powers under control.

T: Starve him? That'll just make it worse! He'll lose control faster and won't need to be out cold.

W: I know, which is why I plan to feed him in secret.

Winter hung up and I turned to Qrow who had just walked in the door and was looking at me with slight shock on his face.

Q: Mackre incident? You don't mean-

T: yeah, it is exactly what it means, we need to get to beacon and have a talk with Ozpin and James.


	7. Re-Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter returns to Beacon with Ulf in tow, excepts no one knows it's him. let's say he's had a bit of a makeover.

~Winter's P.O.V - half a year later~

Half a year has gone by, Ulf's been attending a combat school in Atlas and with the winter break and his restriction of limited time with his family and friends he had decided to simply spend the break with me in Atlas instead of returning to Vale or Patch, no one's actually seen or heard from Ulf since we left the hospital in Vale.

Currently we were heading to Beacon because the second semestre was going to start tomorrow and Ulf wanted to return to Beacon as an Atlas exchange student by changing his appearance so that he can recreate the friendships he had there, so far we've almost reached beacon but only after stopping in Patch and grabbing a few of Ulf's belongings and placing them in the bullhead we were taking to Vale, fortunately nobody was in the home so we entered and exited without incident.

since Ulf hadn't woken up yet, i had decided to carry Ulf to Ozpin's office. i pulled him up from where he was laying on the bench seats of the bullhead and lifted him onto my back trying to get a feel for his weight so that i could carry him to Ozpin's office incase he didn't wake up before we reached it.

Ulf's gender wasn't a surprise to me, he openly expressed his gender to me and i shared my being a Shemale with him as well. although feeling his bandaged chest on my back was a new feeling. it was different to the bras he would wear back in Atlas, although i guess he doesn't like his more feminine side when in public. although if nobody knows it's him then i guess he's fine with it, it would explain why he decided to attend beacon as a more feminine atlas exchange student transformation but also as my girlfriend.

As i was lost in thought the bullhead had landed and the pilot had looked back to us and told us we had arrived, i thanked him and turned towards the window of the bullhead looking out towards the airfield trying to figure out the quietest of way to get to Ozpin's office without drawing attention to myself.

Getting out of the bullhead wasn't going to be a problem, getting to Ozpin's office without anyone noticing who was with me before Ozpin could explain the situation would be difficult as a crowd had gathered around the airfield since most who could see the bullhead land had probably noticed the schnee family snowflake on the side of the bullhead.

I decided to lay Ulf back on the seats until i could figure out a way to hide Ulf from the crowds. that problem solved itself however as i stepped out of the bullhead and onto the ground because the androids i had brought with me quickly but politely pushed everyone back and made room for me to walk towards the school building.

I reached back into the bullhead grabbing Ulf and pulling him onto my back, nobody would notice him since he was wearing one of his stealth outfits which consisted of a white and crimson tailcoat, a pair of white dress pants and a red belt. the outfit was fairly new and like i had said earlier no one has seen him since i met him officially in the hospital and his newly bleached white hair was also covering his face so i didn't need to worry about anyone recognizing him.

by simply ignoring the people my androids were holding back i started making my way towards the school. halfway there i felt movement on my back and a hand pulled a hood over the head that was resting on my shoulder.

i found out why after taking a few more steps when my little sister Weiss walked over and greeted me.

We: Winter, why are you here at beacon?

i dodged the question since i'm not sure if Ozpin has discussed the incident with anyone yet, he may have been waiting for Ulf to return from break.

W: I've been here before, this isn't my first time here. i was here the day of and the day after your initiation.

We: you were? i must have missed you, but onto another subject, who is that on your back?

realizing who she was talking about i decided to use Ulf's exchange student plan to my advantage and persuade Weiss that it wasn't Ulf on my back hugging me like a body pillow.

W: Well unfortunately for you, I've met someone before you did.

We: what?

W: the bet we made, on who would meet someone they loved 1st? you've lost.

We: you got a boyfriend?

i shook my head. Ulf was a hermaphrodite so he would probably appreciate this.

We: girlfriend?

once again i shook my head no. after that Weiss looks puzzled then goes to open her mouth but i cut her off.

W: if you say what i think your going to say i'm going to smack you.

Weiss immediately shuts her mouth then tilts her head looking at my shoulder. i look down as well and saw that Ulf had started waking up, he let out the cutest little yawn and shook his head a bit resting it back on my shoulder as if to fall back asleep but he was a bit more lively.

U: ugh, Winter? Where are we?

the high, squeaky and somewhat shy voice surprised me considering i'd never heard Ulf disguise his voice before, but i kept my surprise well hidden.

i set down Ulf who pulled their hood off and looked up at me tiredly trying to blink the sleep out of their eyes. if it wasn't the most adorable thing ever i wasn't sure what was.

there were a few key changes i noticed about Ulf other than the obviously more feminine look he had, the 1st change was that he went from and inch shorter than me to being a whole foot shorter than me which made him shorter than Weiss, how i didn't notice the weight change is beyond me, the 2nd change was that his hair now in a ponytail that ended in a bright/crimson red color and was ass length, the 3rd transformation was that he seemed to have undone the bandages i could feel on his chest revealing a DD chest, not sure if that's his original bust or not but it could just as easily be an augmented chest size, the last transformation i noticed was that his left eye was now a light blue almost aqua color and his right eye was a bright golden color.

W: Lana? i didn't realize you were awake, how long have you been awake?

Ulf seemed to stare at me for a second then when he realized i was using his exchange student name he answered.

U/L: just for a couple seconds, the crowd woke me up.

as Ulf took a short look around i couldn't help but realise he was lying, he had pulled his hood up over his head at least a full minute before i had started talking to Weiss, but realising that excuse was probably for Weiss and not me i took a quick look around at the crowd like Ulf did, the people gathered around us were quite loud and would wake someone even if they were a heavy sleeper.

U/L: how long have i been out?

W: you slept most of the entire trip, we had enough time to stop and grab your stuff in Patch and return to Beacon.

U/L: i must have been pretty tired.

Ulf rubbed at his eyes which were slightly red from crying. Ulf cries himself to sleep almost regularly, the impact of hurting his old team and his 2 sisters was affecting him pretty badly.

Weiss held out her hand to Ulf a bit too quickly and Ulf flinched slightly from the action.

We: oh, sorry. i didn't realize how jumpy you were, my name's Weiss, i'm Winter's younger sister.

U/L: o-oh, my name's Lana. nice to meet you.

I couldn't help but realize that his current state of distress was fitting quite well with his Lana persona, his emotions fit very well with the character and if someone had told me what Ulf had lived through and i hadn't met him before, then this is exactly what i would imagine.

Ulf and Weiss shook hands and Weiss seemed to tilt her head slightly.

We: you know, i'm not one to play match maker but from what i can see here and what i know about Winter i might know someone you both might like.

I tilted my head slightly and so did Ulf.

U/L: b-but we're already dating each other.

We: oh what's a little poligomy.

both Ulf and i looked at each other very shocked. that is not something Weiss would say.

W: Weiss, are you dating anyone?

We: yes i am. 2 people in fact.

W: do you think i could meet them?

We: of course.

Weiss started leading us towards Beacon and we followed shortly after, on the walk there i sent Ozpin a text asking whether he had talked to the others involved in the incident half a year ago and he sent back a message stating that later today he would gather those involved in the incident and explain the situation as well as introduce Lana to the school.

Weiss led us to the dorm room of one of my associates; Blake, and opened the door to reveal very unstable looking bunk beds.

We: now the bunk beds only look unstable.

U/L: they, don't look very safe, especially not the one on the left.

We: well that would be Ruby's bed at the top, mine's underneath it, Yang's is top right and Blake's is bottom right. Ruby's the leader of our team.

W: and might i ask where they are?

We: well they said they'd be back by now but i guess their still out and about. i'll message them.

Weiss pulled out her phone and texted the 3 other members of her team and almost got an immediate reply.

We: ok so Blake already got all of her stuff done but decided to head to the library instead of our dorm room, Yang and Ruby are still out and about in Vale, they're all on their way here.

W: well then i guess we'll wait here for them.

U/L: oh, ok then, i guess i'll ju-

Ulf's stomach growled and he cutely looked down at his feet in embarrassment. He tried to stammer out a sentence but couldn't.

W: Weiss, do you mind taking Lana to the cafeteria to get something to eat? we had a long trip and Lana hasn't eaten since almost an hour before we left.

that wasn't exactly a lie, we ate breakfast at 10 and left almost an hour later, and the trip from Atlas to Vale was at least a couple hours, not to mention we stopped in Patch which added an extra hour to our trip.

We: sure, give me a second and i'll let everyone know that you'll be here and that you didn't break in.

W: of course.

Weiss pulled out her phone then sent a quick text before holding out her hand to Ulf who took it hesitantly.

Weiss sent me a quick wave of her hand then they walked out of the room.

~Weiss's P.O.V~

This was not how i pictured meeting my sister's boy/girl...friend...person. ugh, i really need to figure out Lana's pronouns or else i'm going to end up messing something up.

we were halfway to the cafeteria when Blake rounded the corner leaving the library and saw us.

B: Hey Weiss, adding someone else to your harem?

at 1st i was confused by this but when i realsise that i was still holding Lana's hand i jumped a bit and pulled my hand away from hers which made her flinch but i hadn't seen it as my focus was strictly on what Blake had said.

We: wh-what!? NO!!! this is my sister's girlfriend.

B: you mean Winter has a girlfriend?

We: yes, Blake meet Lana, Lana meet Blake.

L: h-hi.

Lana shakily held out her hand to Blake and i may have seen the most adorably shy expression ever make it's way onto Lana's face. no, Weiss stop, you already have 2 girlfriends and this one is Winter's.

Blake seemed shocked by Lana's shyness and slowly raised her hand to shake Lana's, not making the mistake i made by raising my hand too quickly. they shook hands and Lana seemed to keep her hand in Blake's for a little bit too long before releasing.

B: nice to meet you.

L: s-same.

Lana's stomach growled again reminding us why we were heading in this direction.

B: you two heading to the cafeteria?

L: I-I haven't eaten since me and Winter left Atlas, i'm a little hungry.

i let the mistake slip since Lana seemed to be a pretty shy person. usually i would correct someone if they made the mistake of saying "me and someone" instead of "someone and i" but she's cute and that has advantages i guess.

B: i'll go with you guys, i was actually planning on grabbing some tuna while i was reading but i forgot. so i'll grab some while you guys grab something to eat for yourselves.

L: oh o-okay.

the 3 of us headed towards the cafeteria and i finally asked Lana the question that had been bugging me.

We: so, Lana, what pronouns do you use?

L: huh? o-oh, uh, th-they and them is fine b-but if you want to, i'll respond to female pronouns like she or her, just, uh, maybe not as fast?

We; ok good, i just didn't want to use the wrong pronouns and offend you or something.

L: oh, well, not much can offend me i may seem shy but it's only because of past encounters before i met Winter. although i'm not much of a fan of your father.

I turned towards Lana with slight shock on my face.

We: you've met my father before?

L: well i haven't met him, but i've been to one of his events, and i've heard about all i can handle about the man. 

B: not a fan of bullies?

L: well less bullies and well, uh. you guys can keep a secret right?

i looked towards Blake and she looked towards me. we both took a quick look around then pull Lana into an empty class room. we nodded to each other then nodded to Lana.

Lana turned around and revealing a secret compartment on the inside of her tailcoat revealed a fluffy white wolf tail.

both of us looked shocked as she closed the large pocket on the tail of her tailcoat.

B: so, you hide your tail inside the tail of your tailcoat? that's pretty smart. almost as smart as this.

Blake removed her bow revealing the fluffy cat ears underneath.

i looked over at Lana to see what her reaction was, and all i saw was awe.

L: b-but you've been going to Beacon for at least half a year! How? How does nobody know?

B: well, all of Team RWBY and JNPR know about it, but that's about it. oh, and Ozpin knows about it, i'm not sure about Glynda.

We: if Ozpin knows something i'm pretty sure Glynda would too. their so close i wouldn't be surprised if they were married.

B: well, i'm pretty sure most of the school is thinking something like that, she's at his side quite a bit during official school stuff.

We: oh! i just remembered something, Lana, i told you and Winter i knew somebody you might like, well here's Blake.

B: woah, ok. Weiss Schnee playing matchmaker? Is Yang rubbing off on you?

We: SHE IS NOT!!!!

Lana let out the cutest giggle at our exchange and it was quickly forgotten in exchange for us simply staring in awe at the adorableness in front of us.

L: well, i can't get food in this classroom, are we gonna head to the cafeteria yet?

B: woah, you seem a lot less shy, what happened?

L: well, if you can put enough faith in me to show me something like this then, well it means you trust me, so i guess i can trust you guys too.

B: that's not-

We: at this point we should probably just have everyone meet up at the cafeteria. Winter's probably been waiting in the dorm for a while now and Yang and Ruby should be getting back any minute now.

B: well, you 2 head for the cafeteria, text Enabler to head there too, and to sit in the usual spot, i'll go get Winter.

Blake left for our dorms as we started walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

L: Enabler?

We: our team attacks have names, each group gets a different name. like for example Enabler, that's Ruby and Yang. 

L: cool, so each attack involving different people has a different name? that's pretty cool. what do you think WInter and I would be?

We: give me some time to think about it, i'll let you know after i see you 2 interact with each other.

in truth i was probably going to forget about it and Ruby would end up making one for them, she's basically a natural at this point, i mean, almost every JNPR attack name except for Arkos was made by Ruby, but only because Jaune made Arkos before she could.

We reached the cafeteria and the 1st thing i noticed was that JNPR was already sitting at their usual spot.

We: huh. well you go grab whatever you'd like, just meet me over there.

i make sure Lana is looking at me when i point to where JNPR is sitting.

L: ok.

Lana walks off towards the food area and i walk over towards JNPR.

P: hello Weiss, what are you doing here?

We: well, my sister decided to visit today and i had planned to show her around the school today since-

i was cut off by Lana sitting down beside me with a tray that was almost completely full of food, that was fast, maybe her semblance is speed kinda like ruby?

J: wait, i thought you said your sister was almost 5 or 6 years older than you.

We: 7 actually, she's 24.

J: but she looks like she's not even a few years older than Ruby.

We: but you've never- oh, oh no. this isn't my sister.

P: she's not?

We: no, my sister is Winter. this is her girlfriend Lana.

Lana's cheeks tinted pink and she looked shyly away from everyone.

Pyrrha was the 1st to get over the cuteness overload and held out her hand to Lana.

P: my name's Pyrrha, nice to meet you.

L: m-my name's Lana, nice to meet you too.

Lana shook her hand then looked to the next person that was seated beside her

N: Hi, I'm Nora!

Nora shoved her hand in front of her and Lana seemed slightly surprised by Nora's enthusiasm but quickly put her hand out and shook her hand.

Ren did as good of a bow as he could while he was seated.

R: My name is Lie Ren, It's Nice to meet you.

Lana also attempted to bow as well.

J: and i'm Jaune, the leader of team JNPR.

before the bench ended there was seemingly an empty spot and Lana seemed to catch on to it. she tilted her head slightly and Ren indulged her.

R: we used to have a 5th member on our team, we were called JNPUR, it's not really pronounced differently but it's spelled J N P U R.

J: you see, every team name is made up of the 1st letters of each member of the team, with the leader being the 1st letter of the team name. which makes me the leader of JNPUR, or well JNPR now i guess.

L: what happened to him?

J: he lost control of his semblance, it overpowered him and took control of him, it was kinda like a hulk thing ya know? the angrier he got the more powerful he got?

L: did he have a transformation?

R: no, it looked like he was in control but, his eyes were bright red like a Grimm, that's how we were clued in that he wasn't in control, or well Ruby was, she remembered an incident back when then were younger that had somewhat of a similar outcome, only less people got injured.

L: do, do you hate him, for injuring you guys?

R: no, it wasn't his fault, his anger was fueled by a team who's been known for their racism in vale and beacon, at the time where he got taken over he was attacking a member who was bullying a rabbit faunus and was pulling on one of her ears.

L: wait, was he a-?

J: Faunus? yeah, pretty open about it too.

L: so, why isn't he apart of your team anymore? if you forgave him?

R: he was kicked off of the team by Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood.

L: oh, uh, why?

J: apparently nearly killing a racist bully means you get extremely restricted and starved apparently.

L: Starved?

N: his power comes from him sucking people's blood like a vampire, and if he doesn't get that blood it starves him, he starts shaking, then he starts stuttering and well, we haven't seen anything past the stuttering.

L: wait, this Ulf, is he "The Beast/Grimm Queen"?

N: yeah, how did you know that?

L: i'm in charge of guarding him with Winter, were his supervisors, or well, Winter is but she pulled me into it.

J: How is he doing?

L: he's doing fine, although we've left out the whole starving thing, Winter thinks it's cruel and during a conversation with M. Xiao Long she learned that starving him would only make him worse, to the point where he didn't need to be knocked out.

P: knocked out?

L: oh, you didn't know?

R: apparently not.

L: well during the conversation with M. Xiao Long it was the punch Ms. Xiao Long hit him in the face with after he choke-slammed your bully that knocked him out and triggered the take over.

We: that would explain why he only attacked us after Yang punched him. because it seemed like he was going to calm down after Choke-slamming Cardin but his anger seemed to skyrocket after Yang punched him.

J: almost like a Hulk rage explosion.

R: or a Nora rage explosion.

Y: oh, your talking about him.

Yang seemed to put an emphasis on the word him as she and Ruby walked towards the table.

She sat on my left while Ruby sat on my right between Lana and myself.

We: Yang? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?

R: yeah, the only time i hear you like this is when you talk about your mom.

Y: he hurt us Ruby, i can't forgive him for that.

We: Yang it's been almost half a year, get over it.

Y: get over it? he hurt us and you want me to get over it?

We: yes, just like everyone else he hurt.

Y: so your telling me if he showed up here at school you'd be fine with that?

a chorus of yeses and yeahs echoed around our table.

Y: i can't believe you guys, how the hell should we forgive him? he hurt all of you, how did you forgive him so fast?

We: so fast?

J: Yang, it's been half a year, that's almost 6 months, how is that fast?

We: and besides, from the information we have that came straight from your dad, it was when you punched him in the face that Ulf's semblance took control of him, so if there's anybody here to blame it would be you.

Y: what?

We: when my sister spoke with your father, he said it was your punch after Ulf choke-slammed Cardin that knocked him out and let his semblance control him and attack us.

Yang's eyes widden from shock and she seems to move back a bit.

Y: i, i what?

We: you knocked him out when you punched him in the face, which let his semblance take control of him and attack us.

Yang's expression seemed to change from shock to anger as she leaned towards me.

Y: the only person to blame is that freak of nature and nobody else, he's part Grimm and that shouldn't exist, so say that again i dare you.

We: Your Knock Out Punch let his semblance control him and your at fault for his attack because he was going to calm down after the chokeslam.

Yang's eyes turned red and i could see the start of some flames forming on her hair, but what surprised me was that she seemed to lose her temper a lot quicker than any other time.

L: unless you plan on coming to blows with me don't enable your semblance near me.

I spun around and looked past Ruby towards Lana in surprise and shock as her almost monotone sounding voice was a very big surprise and a "Bitch Face" as Yang called it was very present on Lana's face. she looked annoyed, and it reminded me very much of my sister.

but Yang hadn't noticed Lana, she'd only noticed that i had turned around and before i knew it i could feel the heat of an oncoming punch from Yang but it never connected

Y: Hrgh!

the heat disappeared from behind me as i turned to see that Lana had pulled Yang's left arm behind her back.

Y: what the?

L: if you want to throw a punch while someone's back is turned i'd say your no different that this freak you depict your classmate out to be.

Y: how the? i didn't even see her move!

L: if you need to let off steam take it to the training room.

Lana pushed Yang forwards letting go of her arm. she then walked straight past her and sat down once again beside Ruby.

Yang stormed off just before Blake and Winter walked in, the former quite clueless as to the blonde's attitude and the reason behind it.

Blake sat down where Yang had been sitting, Winter on the other hand lifted Lana off of the bench, sat down then pulled Lana into her lap. the latter of which blushed immensely.

L: W-Winter!

W: your the one who suggested we be more public with our relationship.

L: i meant slowly.

W: all your doing is sitting in my lap, i'd say that's slower than what i originally wanted to do.

Lana's head tilted and then her eyes seemed to widden.

L: you wouldn't!

W: I could, I would, and my heart's telling me i should.

L: eep!

Winter turned Lana around so that she was facing her chest and lifted her chin using her thumb.

W: and now i think i will...

Winter trailed off as their lips connected and they started to make out.

multiple people stopped what they were doing, including everyone at our table and simply stared at the 2 white haired girls that were making out.

multiple people pulled out their phones or cameras and started filming or taking pictures. if they wanted to be public, that would certainly be a fast way to do it.

Winter might have actually had that in mind, like ripping off a band aid. get it done fast and get it out of the way even faster. The News would certainly reach Atlas pretty quickly and father would probably get news of the development and Winter would get disowned, or Ironwood would and Winter would get fired from her specialist position. or they both could happen simultaneously, but with the way Winter is deepening the kiss and the way Lana is reaching for parts I won't mention, i don't think either of those will be much of a problem for Winter.

they part for a few seconds then Lana asks if Winter booked a hotel on the way here, Winter answers yes and that Ulf was escorted to it earlier, when Lana nods showing that she heard her, they're off before i can even say anything.

Blake looks to me and most of the table seems to be confused. but Pyrrha breaks the silence asking the question I've wanted to ask Winter since meeting Lana.

P: so how long have they been together?

We: obviously not long. i just learned about Lana today.

the PA system activated and Glynda's voice was heard through out the cafeteria.

G: will teams JNPR and RWBY please report to Professor Ozpin's office please. that's RWBY and JNPR to professor Ozpin's office. thank you.

and with that. our 2 teams head off to Professor Ozpin's office to see what the day will bring, and if we'll finally get actual bunk beds instead of those death traps, because despite what i told Winter and Lana, those things are going to kill us one day.


	8. What The Hell Is A Mackre Incident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulf Finally Gives His Word About The Incident Half A Year Ago. Yang Takes It Badly, Then Cardin Arrives And It Get's Even Worse.

~Ulf's P.O.V~

 

slowly waking up from where i was on Winter's bed i shoved my face straight back into the pillows of said bed when a bright ray of sun smacked me in the face.

Winter walked into the room holding a phone to her ear, using my Faunus hearing i listened in on the conversation and apparently she was just finishing talking to Ozpin.

Winter hung up sat down beside me on the bed and started running her hand up and down my back.

W: you do realize i know your awake right, and that you need to get up?

the groan i let out sounded more like a growl and winter started rubbing my back with a little more effort.

W: i know you don't like getting up after our sessions since you let me be so rough but Ozpin wants to explain the incident from half a year ago.

i sank my head into the pillows further.

W: he also wants you to attend so that they can hear straight from you that yang knocked you unconscious, but he also wants everyone to meet Lana as well.

this time i actually growled. the strain i would have to put on my body to make a doppelganger that would not only be able to interact with people by being solid but could also speak while i would be speaking would be extremely painful, even if we had a few hours to rest after our session, once again i regret letting Winter go all out during them and not letting her full aggression out on only our holidays or at least days where we're sure we won't be bothered.

W: i know why you growled, you seriously need to stop letting me be so rough with you, your left exhausted afterwards and most times, like this one, you pass out.

i finally lifted my head out from in between the 2 pillows my head was shoved between and flipped myself onto my back revealing everything while hiding my butt which i knew Winter had been staring at.

W: you know by flipping yourself over and hiding your butt, which i know you hid because i was staring at it, just gives me more to look at now that i can see your front.

U: do you want me to pull the blanket over me?

W: no. i'm good with the view ass it is.

I raised my eyebrow at what Winter said and when she noticed the extra "s" she had put in "as" her entire face went red in embarrassment.

W: I MEAN AS IT IS!

i may have pointed it out to her but i wasn't going to comment on it.

U: so how long until the meeting?

recovering from her embarrassment Winter answered my question.

W: 20 minutes, Teams RWBY and JNPR are already heading to Ozpin's office. Ozpin only wants you in there for 2 reasons, to get Lana introduced as a exchange student and to have you yourself tell them that you were out cold during most of the incident if hearing it from Ozpin won't do it.

U: well from what i gathered yesterday only Yang still hates me and I may have spilled your talk with Tai to them, so the only person who would have a problem is most likely Yang who stormed out yesterday after she was told i flipped only after she punched me in the face.

W: well, we can lay here for a little longer, it's in 20 minutes and we're not that far from the tower, not to mention you could always teleport us.

U: i'll take as much rest as i can, so teleportation it is.

W: wouldn't that weaken you?

U: not nearly as much as creating a clone would.

W: but doing both of those at the same time?

U: i'll already have the clone created by time we need to teleport, and it only strains my body while i'm making it, after that i should be fine to restore my energy.

W: ok then, well which person is going to be the clone?

U: i'll make a clone of Lana, Ulf will probably have to do the most talking by explaining stuff and if anyone caught on to why we took off for our room yesterday would probably realize Lana would be tired afterwards.

W: alright then, so we have some time to kill. what do you wanna do?

U: Cuddle?

Winter decided to skip answering me apparently as she dragged me back down to where i had been before i woke up and wrapped her arms around me just bellow my chest and she put her left leg between both of mine.

U: don't you think for a second i don't know why you put your leg there.

W: oh, whatever could you mean?

Winter lifted her knee resting it right in between my thighs and just below my crotch.

a few seconds after nothing happened i heard that Winter's breathing had evened out and i looked over my shoulder to see her asleep, knowing that if we both fell asleep we would miss the meeting i set an alarm on my scroll to wake us up in 15 minutes so that we'd at least have 5 minute to get ready before we could be late.

after setting the alarm i set my scroll on the bedside table and got comfortable in Winter's grip as i drifted off to sleep much like she did.

 

~15 Minutes Later~

 

waking up to the sound of an air raid siren had me jumping out of Winter's grip and into a standing position as i slammed a fully aura power fist into my scroll effectively cracking the screen if not completely destroying the thing.

Winter had shot up just after i did in a similar state of shock and alertness, and when i looked towards her after breaking my phone i saw that she had grabbed my SAA off of the bedside table and had pulled the hammer back.

once she realized there was nobody in the building that was any kind of threat to either of us, she slowly moved the hammer into the unloaded position like i had shown her to.

U: well you certainly had a better reaction than i did.

when Winter gives me a weird look i elaborate.

U: I cracked the screen of my damned scroll.

Winter looks over at my scroll that's still sitting on the bedside table.

W: we'll have to get you a new one, but 1st, the meeting. start making your Lana clone, i'll go get dressed.

Winter grabbed a few articles of clothing from the closet then went into the bathroom to put them on and probably take a shower.

 

~CAUTION NUDITY AND LEMON AHEAD IF INNOCENT SKIP TO NEXT BOLD TEXT~

 

i simply undressed by the bed and grabbed my casual outfit from in the closet and threw it onto our bed where i started putting it on. trying to get my bra on is turning out to be a bit tricky since i usually either used my semblance to change outfits or i had Winter's help. but Winter from what I'm hearing, actually did jump in the shower. and now that I'm thinking about it i pull my bra off of my cheat since i couldn't reach the latches and decided to join Winter in the shower.

i pulled the bathroom door open and stepped inside closing the door behind me. looking over towards the shower i can see the blurred shape of Winter in the shower looking in my direction.

W: heard the shower and just couldn't help yourself could you?

U: what? I can't join my wife in the shower?

W: finally putting that title to use huh?

U: thought I'd give it a try.

i slowly open the shower's sliding door and step inside with Winter.

W: well, now that your in here the fun can start.

i honestly cannot help but realize that Winter is fully erect and that her breathing seems slightly labored.

U: were you jerking off before i got in here?

W: i... might have been.

U: well then, now you don't have to.

W: wha-?!?!

i drop down to my knees and start licking up and down Winter's length getting a moan out of her that's quite loud.

U: if just that is getting you like this then i wonder what would happen if i did this?

W: Did Whaaaahaaaaa!

I pulled Winter's cock into my mouth wrapping my tongue around it and started sucking on it.

i looked up at Winter and she had her head tossed back and her arms were gripping the walls of the shower, when i looked down her legs seemed to be trembling so i slowly guided her into a sitting position while still sucking her cock and as soon as she was sitting i started deepthroating her which sent her over the edge as her legs started shaking very violently and she threw her head back with a very loud and very long moan as she came straight down my throught.

i lifted off of her letting her cock slide out of my mouth with a lewd pop. and looked up at Winter with a teasing look.

U: either you were very pent up or you've been jerking off since you got in the shower. you usually don't cum that fast.

W: I- I'm not going to answer that.

 

~YAY!! INNOCENT READER CAN CONTINUE READING NOW~

 

with a smirk i helped Winter to her feet and we both started cleaning ourselves up and washing off any remains of last night's session.

as we stepped out of the shower and dried off Winter pulled my hair into her hands and started drying it with the blow-dryer while i dried her legs with a towel.

after we finished drying off i created the Lana clone which took up a tonne of my energy. Winter helped both of us get dressed after she'd gotten dressed herself and then we started making our way towards Beacon Tower.

making conversation with myself was pretty interesting. of course Lana was quite shy but with her being a clone of me she wasn't very intimidated by me and she wasn't nervous around me either. we had been supposedly seeing each other since i was put on lock down and Winter had been put in charge of watching me.

after this meeting. Beacon would only be getting a visit from Ulf Rose every once and a while but Lana Schnee would be staying forever. So either way, i still go to beacon and i still get to spend time with Winter. basic win/win scenario.

the elevator ride was a short one since the elevator was pretty fast. i wonder if i could climb to the top and beat it.

the elevator dinged signaling that we'd reached Ozpin's office and the 1st thing i heard when the door opened was Yang yelling.

Y: HOW THE HELL WOULD HE BE OUT COLD IF HE WAS PUNCHING KICKING AND CLAWING HIS WAY THROUGH ME AND MY FRIENDS!?!?!?!?

W: oh boy.

O: Miss Xiao-Long if you would please let me explain the situation i could-

Ozpin noticed Winter, Lana and I standing in the elevator and waved us in.

O: Ah, Mister Rose, Miss Schnees, if you could come in please?

W: of course.

Winter and i stepped into the room and we were met with mixed reactions

the 2 most obvious being the rage filled eyes of Yang and the slightly confused looks from everyone else.

We: Schnees?

W: i may have left out the part where we're married.

We: you got married and you didn't invite me?

W: well we didn't invite much of anyone, it was a private event that we held in Atlas. Only a select few people were invited and you were still in school.

We: i guess, that a good reason. especially if you wanted to keep it secret from Father.

O: if everyone has gotten over their initial shock over this sudden revelation i'd like to move your attention to Mister Rose who has arrived with the married couple.

every pair of eyes in the room moved from Winter and Lana to me, and one pair turned red.

Y: Ulf.

U: Xiao-Long

Ruby turned to me with a slightly sad look.

R: Xiao-Long?

U: if she won't refer to me as her brother then i won't refer to her as my sister.

R: but-

Y: i'm fine with that. No monster's gonna be considered my brother.

O: Miss Xiao-Long please calm yourself.

B: that's a bad ide-

Y: WHY THE HELL IS HE EVEN HERE????

O: i brought him here to explain the situation to you if my word wasn't enough.

Y: HE SHOULD BE NOWHERE NEAR HERE!!!! HE SHOULD BE IN PRISON!!!!!

U: Ok I've had enough, What is your problem? your acting like i killed Summer!

Y: HOW DO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!?!?!?!?

The entire room goes dead silent. everyone's eyes are wide and Ruby is looking at Yang with a death white look of shock on her face.

i can feel my eyes go red just like yang's as i Charge forward grabbing both of Yang's wrists and pin her against the wall. Both Weiss and Ruby go to run towards me but Lana simply places a hand on each of their shoulders.

U: if you ever say that again i will do worse to you than my semblance ever did to everyone in this room combined. you.will.die.

there was smoke pouring out of my mouth, and my spine had lengthened into a Beowulf tail while both my feet and hands had turned into paws with sharp claws instead of nails. I watched with slited pupils as Yang's eyes turned from red to lilac.

Y: all those years of trying to prove that you were the monster i kept saying you were and you do it for me.

U: Yang. I haven't proved anything. You just won't listen to me.

i felt a hand on my back and looked behind me to see Lana. she had a serious look on her face and i simply backed away from Yang and towards Lana. when we were back beside Winter i lifted Lana onto my shoulder holding her up like she weighed nothing.

a few people gave me odd looks but didn't say anything.

O: now, after multiple talks with M. Xiao-Long and M. Branwen, we've come to the conclusion that you Ms Xiao-Long caused M. Rose's outburst.

Y: WHAT!?!?!?

and there her lilac eyes returned to their angered red.

R: Yang he's right. We keep trying to tell you this but-

O: i'll have them give it to you themselves.

Ozpin pressed a few things on the holographic display on his desk and a hologram of Taiyang appeared on screen.

T: Ozpin. What is it?

O: Ms. Xiao-Long hasn't taken to either my word or Ulf's.

T: and you want me to explain it?

O: your on speaker.

T: alright. well, Yang what Ozpin and Ulf said is true, It's his semblance, it's kind of like the old Hulk movies. the angrier he gets the stronger he gets, or in Ulf's case, the more out of control he gets. this classmate of Ulf's, Cardin Winchester, angered Ulf and he needed and outlet for the anger that was bubbling over so he took it out on someone who in his eyes deserved it. There was an incident similar to that one back when Ulf had 1st started out here at Patch's huntsman school. Beacon was lucky that their students only ended with minor injuries.

W: minor? i wouldn't call the injuries on the report minor sir.

T: Ozpin should have the rest of the info. I've got to get back to work. have a good day.

O: Ms. Schnee, M. Xiao-Long refers to the injuries as minor because they're minor compared to what M. Xiao-Long is talking about. i tried to pry him for information on the subject but he told me he didn't know the full details. That's why i turned to M. Branwen.

Once again Ozpin pressed more buttons on the display and a hologram of Qrow appeared on the desk. however this one appeared to be a recording.

Q: oooh, The Mackre incident you mean. Yeah, the injuries at Beacon were minor. 

H.O: M. Xiao-Long said something similar, but the injuries found on my students weren't exactly minor M. Branwen.

Q: Nobody died at beacon. you got away lucky. Keith Mackre was Ulf's bully back in Patch. the kid was a rich snob who thought he didn't need to work for anything. their relationship could be compared to Me and Winter's.

H.O: so none at all.

Q: yeah, basically. We hate each other, and so did they. After Summer disappeared. Keith suggested that maybe Summer had simply ran away to be a whore somewhere else. dumb ass never saw it coming. Ulf dug his left hand straight into the kid's chest ripped his heart out then reached farther in with his right and ripped the kid's spine and skull out. looked like something straight out of those old Predator movies.

the holograms disappeared and Ozpin looked up from where he was seated at his desk. everyone had shocked looks on their faces. EVERYONE, even Winter and Lana.

Ruby looked terrified, Yang looked horrified, Blake hid her emotions well but i could smell the fear radiating off her, Ren was the same as Blake, Nora seemed excited but scared at the same time, Pyrrha looked like she was simply frozen and Jaune looked like he was about to throw up.

Ozpin pressed a few more buttons on his desk and a hologram appeared on the desk, this time it was a woman with dark black ass length hair who was wearing a strange outfit that had a helmet that appeared to be an extremely complex white fang mask. the woman pulled the helmet off to reveal red eyes that matched those of Yang and I when angered.

Y: Raven.

R: Yang. What do you want Ozpin?

O: it's come to my attention that you knew about Ulf before anyone in the Xiao-Long family knew about him.

R: I did. What does that have to do with anything?

O: He was being trained to be a hunter, but there's been a development.

R: A development? Ozpin if someone hurt him under your watch i swear to god i will hunt you down you-

O: i assure you that nothing has happened to him. although something did happen to one of his classmates.

R: What happened?

O: He tore the child's heart out and then ripped their spine and skull out.

R: WHAT!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, AND WHEN?!?!?!?

O: This incident i just described happened when he was much younger, about 5 years old. M. Xiao-Long and M. Branwen have informed me that it was a part of his semblance that caused it.

Raven had a horrified look on her face and when i turned to look towards Yang she looked terrified

R: His...........Semblance.......? His 1st, 2nd or 3rd Semblance?

everyone but Lana and Winter froze.

O: I.....I was unaware that he had more than one.

R: really? you? unaware of something? that's priceless

O: Miss Bra-

R: Ozpin. Just call me Raven.

O: of course. Raven, Tell me how you discovered Ulf.

R: why are you asking that? why do you want to know?

O: because there appears to be a few things i don't know about one of my students.

R: *sigh* it was about, 3-4 years ago. he was about 2 and 1/2 years old. Summer brought me out to the cabin she owned on the opposite end of Patch. it was hidden off towards a cliff where her grave is now. She brought me inside and said she had a surprise for me. She walked away into one of the guest rooms where she walked out about 3 minutes later holding a kid in her arms-

O: And The Child was Ulf, yes?

R: Ozpin do not cut me off.

O: of course.

R: The kid in her arms was tiny, and i don't mean height, he was skinny, small, starved. it had scars all over it, i could tell just by looking at it that it was abused. Poor thing probably never had a family that loved it, but there were 3 things that caught my attention about the kid the most. It's dark red hair, it's eye color and it's gender.

O: .......

R: you can ask a question now Ozpin.

O: Of course, now what exactly was special about the 3 traits that you mentioned?

R: well the 1st was it's dark red hair. the only people i knew to have that hair color were the Taurus Family. Mason Taurus isn't exactly the most, gentlemanly person on the planet, and he's not exactly a fan of faunus. I could most definitely see him abusing his child if it turned out to be a faunus.

O: Taurus? i do believe there's a child by the name of Taurus who's been traveling quickly up the White Fang ranks.

R: yeah I've heard of him. he's training with a sword style that's similar to mine.

O: you've met him?

R: No, but he's had operations near me and I've seen him a few times. Now the 2nd thing i noticed was it's eye color; Silver.

once again Ozpin took a few minutes to respond.

O: Silver? but his eye color is blue.

R: Because he can change their color, he had silver eyes when Summer was holding them, but when she past them to me his eyes changed to red.

O: He copied your eye colors?

R: yeah, copied the eye color of the people he seemed to trust, the 2 people he seemed to think were his parents.

O: This would've been around the time where you started taking lower paying jobs to stay around family more often, correct?

R: ..........yeah.

Y: WHAT?!?

O: miss Xiao-Long. please. do not yell. Did Summer ever tell you that she had completely filled out adoption forms?

R: Yes, she did. The Child was hers in every way but blood. i started staying around family more, Summer was happy with a 3rd child, Qrow was less drunk all the time and Tai seemed to be turning into your regular dad.

O: And then Summer went missing.

R: and then Summer went missing. Qrow went back to being drunk all the time and Tai started getting depressed.

O: and you?

R: i didn't know what to do. i had 3 kids in Patch. one with Tai and two with Summer. I didn't know what to do so i ran. I left all of Summer's findings on Ulf in an obvious spot because i knew Qrow would come clear it out after a few days. I left Ulf with instructions not to open the door to anyone and to only let people in if they had a key. Qrow had a key. I knew he did. and So did I.

O: and yet Qrow never went did he? He didn't know about the cabin.

R: no. i had to tell him about it. i thought Summer had told him about it long ago. he was her 1st crush, i figured he'd know about it.

O: you said you also noticed something about the child's gender?

R: yes. The child wasn't male or female, it was both.

multiple eyes landed on me and i rubbed my knees together in slight embarrassment.

O: meaning?

R: Do i seriously need to explain that? because that's gotta be one of the highest breaches of privacy, even for you.

O: Raven. i clearly don't understand what your talking about when you say that the child was both Male and Female, that's possible the most confusing thing I've ever heard.

R: really? in this day and age?

O: just explain it please Raven.

R: The child had a Dick, Balls and a pussy, and by now the kid's probably using bindings to hide their chest.

once again multiple eyes landed on me, or more specifically my chest.

U: eyes up.

everyone looked away from me awkwardly.

U: i thought so.

I pulled off my shirt to reveal the bindings i was using that Winter had helped me put on earlier.

Winter gave me a look after i took it off. i could also see the beginning of a blush on both Her and Lana's faces.

U: you know i'm not putting this back on right?

Winter looked away and Lana simply grinned.

I teleported my shirt back to the hotel room and simply turned back towards Ozpin's desk where Raven was just staring straight at me.

U: What?

suddenly i could hear the elevator arrive at the top floor, we all turned towards it as out stepped Cardin Winchester and his team. I could feel everyone in the room go tense. they expected a scene.

Cardin walked forwards until he was in my face. it was cute.

U: problem?

C: yeah, I've got a problem with you.

U: how about i break your arm again huh?

C: ha, you couldn't break it now if you tried, you've been out for half a year, slacker.

L: actually contrary to popular belief Ulf Rose had been in Atlas training under Winter Schnee and James Ironwood.

Cardin's eyes widened at that.

U: i'll see you around......slacker.

I could feel the wind from Cardin whipping around and aiming a shot for my head. so i grabbed his wrist brought him to the ground, put him in an armbar and broke his arm. I stood and took a few steps away from him and leaned against the elevator, Cardin sat up and looked enraged.

C: YOU MOTHER FU-

Cardin was cut off by Lana stepping on his balls in her gladiator heels as she was walking over his legs to reach the elevator followed by Winter who walked around him but also placed her foot on his face and shoved him back down to the ground.

W: he nearly killed you last time you fought, what made you think you could beat him now?

Winter was teasing him, She knew Cardin was an idiot and he attacked me because he was a bully. but neither of us stuck around for an answer, we all hoped into the elevator and rode it down to ground level.

Just as we were walking out i remembered something.

U: oh shit.

W: What?

U: we forgot to introduce Lana as an exchange student from Atlas.

W: well i'm sure they'll get the point when she shows up in one of their classes tomorrow.

U: Yeah, i guess you're right.

W: come on, let's head back to the hotel. I need some rest.

U: agreed.


End file.
